


When You're Older

by Medie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary understands so much more now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Older

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt from [](http://cidercupcakes.livejournal.com/profile)[**cidercupcakes**](http://cidercupcakes.livejournal.com/) Mary Cambpell(/Winchester), relaxation with a nod at a previous girl!Deanna &amp; Mary prompt of "Momma raised me right. As in hook."

Mary's sleeping in. This close to her due date, she's not in the mood to do much else. Not with the heat of the day already cloying at her skin, despite the sun barely topping the trees, and little breeze wafting through the open window. It's another scorcher, the Georgia heat promising to be sweltering, and she wishes again they'd said no. No to this trip, the job, and just stayed home.

Sammy kicks, hard and insistent, and Mary sighs. He's right. Knowing what she does, that's never been in doubt. Home isn't safe now, never will be again. Hasn't been since even before the demon tried for Deanna.

That moment, seeing _him_ standing over her daughter's bed, flashes through Mary's mind and she tenses. Sammy stirs, kicking again, and she presses one hand to her side. "Easy," she murmurs. "It's not going to happen, sweetheart, never." She won't allow it. She and John both. Azazel will never have their children.

Opening her eyes, she looks for her daughter and finds her curled up at her daddy's side. John's cleaning one of his guns, hands calm and sure on the weapon, and Deanna's nose deep in a book. Mary grins, watching her daughter's lips move as she tries to figure out a word. School is a year or so away still, a worry to be dealt with tomorrow, but Deanna's already so far ahead. Her teachers will have trouble keeping up.

She looks up, having heard her mother's movements, and smiles brightly. There's sunshine in her baby's smile and Mary smiles back. She holds out a hand and it's all the invitation Deanna needs. She launches herself toward the bed, bouncing onto it all laughter and delight. "Hi Mommy!"

Mary lifts the sheet to let her crawl inside. It's too hot for cuddling, but she doesn't care. Wrapping her arms around her daughter, she tucks her close. "Hi honey." She kisses Deanna's forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Deanna nods. "Daddy's gonna take me swimming! You can come too if you want." The offer is almost an aside and looks at John, grinning. He shrugs and grins back. Their daughter is an unrepentant Daddy's girl.

"Swimming?" Mary echoes. "Where?"

"In the lake." John tips his head toward the door. "Favorite of the locals. Bobby mentioned it."

Mary takes the reassurance with a nod, brushing a hand over her daughter's hair. It's warm and the room around them is getting hotter. The heat of the day starting to close in. They could all do with a visit to the lake. "All right," she says, nodding."We'll go swimming."

She never wanted this life for her children, always on the road, chasing monsters and running from the dark. She'd sworn to her parents she'd never let it happen, she'd never raise her children to be hunters. That they'd be _normal_. She remembers her father's sad smile. _When you're a mother, you'll understand._

Mary looks at her daughter, at those adoring eyes, and does.


End file.
